


Catra and Adora's Perfect Wedding?

by DireRaven25



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireRaven25/pseuds/DireRaven25
Summary: Today is the day Adora has been waiting for. 5 years after the defeat of Horde Prime and she's finally marrying the woman of her dreams. Will the day be everything she dreamed it would be?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. The Wedding

Adora clutches two fistfuls of her white and gold dress in an effort to stop her hands from shaking.

The events of five years ago, fighting Horde Prime, facing the reality of losing her friends, wondering if she would have to sacrifice herself for the heart of Etheria. All of it pales in comparison to how she's feeling now.

What’s waiting for her outside the large mahogany doors is infinitely more terrifying than all that.

Adora shakes her head, slapping her palms to her cheeks. “Get a grip!” She whispers furiously to herself. “You got this.”

“Uh oh, talking to yourself? You really are nervous huh?” Comes the voice of one of the people Adora wanted to see most at this moment.

“Glimmer.” She breathes out in greeting.

“Not getting cold feet are you?” Comes the second voice she wanted to hear.

Turning around Adora sees Bow and Glimmer standing side by side in front of the large doors they’d left cracked open. Bow has an arm wrapped around Glimmer’s waist and she leans against him, both of them with huge, knowing smiles on their faces.

“Cold feet?” Adora asks confused, looking down at her sandal clad feet. “They’re not cold.”

“It’s just a saying.” Bow explains with a laugh, rubbing a hand over his new beard as if to reassure himself that it’s still there.

No matter what Adora and Glimmer had done to try and dissuade him from it Bow had stubbornly grown it until it covered his whole chin. Although, Glimmer had admitted privately that now it had grown out some she actually kind of liked it. To be honest, with the smart suit baring his midriff as always and a golden heart stretching above and below the gap, the beard suits him very well. Glimmer herself looks nice, she’s brought out the royal robes for the first time since her coronation all those years ago and her hair is swept neatly to the side, not a single strand out of place. Surely that must be partly her Aunts influence.

“Miss daydreamer, you here with us?” A purple gloved hand waves under Adora’s nose, snapping her back to the present moment.

“Yeah sorry. I guess I just… Can’t really believe this is happening! Maybe we rushed too fast, maybe we should just call this whole thing off!” Adora gabbles, wringing her hands together and pacing backwards and forwards.

Dark hands cover hers, and Bow leans down to look into Adora’s face, his big doe eyes shining with sincerity. “Come on! You’ve been waiting for this moment for like forever!”

“A year is not forever.” Adora shakes her head again, this time with a smile on her face.

“Well you’d been thinking about it for much longer than that!” Bow protests, still holding on tight to Adora’s hands.

“What Bow _means_ to say is that we’re happy this day’s finally come! And I’m not gonna let all the planning we’ve done go to waste now!” Glimmer says, elbowing Bow out of the way and coming to stand in front of Adora in his place, her hands hidden behind her back. “Now, you look _amazing_ but there’s just one thing missing…”

From behind her back Glimmer produces a tiara. A delicate gold band with a red ruby gem in the centre, a V shape gently holding it in place.

Adora bows her head, letting Glimmer set the tiara in place, fighting back a smile when she and Bow get into a mini scuffle over whether it is straight or not.

“There, perfect.” Glimmer says finally, stepping back and allowing Adora to raise her head.

Bow stands with his hands pressed together in front of his nose, his eyes shimmering with tears.

“You look beautiful.” He says, before blinking the tears away and walking back to the door, holding it open with a formal bow. “The Best Friend Squad is ready to move!”

Adora hesitates, taking a deep breath, again trying to dispel the fear that had faded with Bow and Glimmer’s presence but abruptly returned, making her palms sweat and legs shake.

Glimmer notices Adora’s hesitation and holds a hand out to her, saying in a gentle voice. “Come on. She’s waiting for you.”

“R-right. Let’s go.” Adora says, taking the hand and walking side by side out of the door.

They collect Bow on the way who holds out his arm, allowing Adora to hook hers through, hanging onto the crook of his elbow.

Together they walk through the long hallway leading to the balcony where all their friends will be waiting where _she_ will be waiting.

With every step Adora’s legs get steadier, her stride lengthening. Deep down she knows that all her worrying is pointless, she knows what’s waiting for her outside those doors. And she really is ready to accept everything it will bring with all her heart.

Finally they reach the door and stand just in front of it waiting.

“You know, I don’t know where you got the inspiration for this dress but I love it! You should totally become a fashion designer.” Glimmer gushes, straightening the dress, tucking a few strands of hair behind Adora’s ears.

A small smile spreads across Adora’s face and she takes a deep breath as the doors finally crack open, spilling light into the hallway.

When she looks inside for the first time she can’t help but gasp in wonder. Adora had had no idea what this room would look like when she gave free reign to Bow and Glimmer, mostly Bow, about 3 months ago. But, she can’t deny, they did a fabulous job, their presence is clear in everything except the clothes, Adora had wanted those to be something very specific.

The large room is, unsurprisingly a mishmash of different ideas and elements that somehow all work together perfectly.

From the two statues made of ice and decorated with flower headbands on each side of the doors to the glowing lines of net arching over a long carpet of blue shimmering water, Adora can place the influence of every single one of her friends in this room and tears fill her eyes, though she wipes them away before they brim over.

Her gaze follows the blue carpet all the way to an archway of shimmering gold and white, to the figure standing underneath it.

Bushy brown hair, ears that flick back and forth, the mismatched eyes and the tail that flicks from side to side, unable to be still, even for a second.

Those eyes meet hers and Catra’s face lights up in a smile showing pointed teeth. She holds out a hand to Adora, claws retracted and Adora can barely stop herself from sprinting down the aisle.

Catra looks stunning dressed in a white and gold suit, the tux tailored sharply at the waist. A dash of red catches Adora’s eyes, the shirt of Catra’s suit is a deep red colour, perfectly complimenting the jacket and trousers, even the shoes that Bow or Glimmer must have forced her to wear.

Scorpia is standing beside Catra, tears already spilling down her face, wearing a stylish red dress, striking (waterproof) eyeliner and black lipstick completing the look, a pillow held delicately in her pincers. Melog is on her other side, a bow tie around their neck.

A piano starts up from the back of the room, played by Sea-Hawk of all people. It stays typical of a wedding but every so often a few extra notes threaten to begin shifting it to a shanty, kept in check each time with a glare from Mermista, sat on the front row of chairs.

The ceremony is a small one, only the Princess Alliance and a few other close friends attending. The way Adora, and Catra wanted. Despite everything both of them have grown to like their privacy and, between them Catra is afraid she’ll get mushy in front of everybody.

All of this though is secondary to Adora as Glimmer and Bow begin to lead her down the aisle, towards Catra, still waiting patiently with a hand out.

Adora feels like she could always notice fascinating new things about Catra. Like the way that she keeps flicking her head up to deal with the fringe she still isn’t used to, falling into her eyes a bit. The way her ears flick backwards as Adora comes nearer, her pupils getting larger as her smile widens.

Glimmer and Bow let go of Adora, taking their seats front and center. Adora continues her walk alone, so focused on Catra that she forgets to watch her feet and trips over nothing, stumbling forwards.

Fast as lightning Catra scoops up her hand and steadies her, making it seem graceful, intentional almost.

“Dummy.” She whispers in that hoarse voice that Adora loves so much, then; “Hey Adora.” Accompanied by a wink of her yellow eye.

Adora gives a smile that even she can tell is goofy, through cheeks that she can also tell are tinged pink.

“Hey Catra.” Adora whispers back in a voice that is virtually squeaky by comparison.

She never has discovered how Catra can manage to say her name like it’s velvet, or a sweet being rolled deliciously around her mouth before the sweetness is bestowed on everyone who is around to hear it.

Up close she can see that Catra has bags under her eyes, the only proof that even now Catra still struggles with nightmares, of green liquid, electricity, a cold laugh, of being left alone again. Adora always makes sure she’s there to soothe Catra but still some nights are worse than others and last night was one of them.

“You ok?” Catra asks, her tail wrapping gently around Adora’s ankle.

“Fine, happy, really happy.” Adora answers, reaching out to cup Catra’s cheek in her hand.

Now that she’s up here, with Catra all the fear and self-consciousness melts away and Adora knows that this is exactly the place she should be. Catra smiles in response and the two of them turn their backs on the crowd to face King Micah, standing before them, a long list of speeches and customs held in his hand.

“Ready to begin?” He asks the two of them.

Tears begin to fill his eyes that he wipes away carefully before they can smudge the ceremonial makeup he is wearing, runes elegantly sweeping up his cheekbones and curling around his temples, purely aesthetic and traditional.

“We’re ready.” Catra answers for both of them. Then under her breath so only Adora hears. “More than ready.”

“People of Etheria. We are all gathered here today to celebrate a great event! One that will only happen once in each of our lives. The connection between two souls for all time. For as long as there has been life on this planet we call home there has also been love. Love is one of the most sacred gifts we have been given and these two people have been lucky enough to find it in each other.”

At this point Micah takes a moment to flip through his papers, whilst gesturing at Catra and Adora standing together.

“In accordance with our customs.” He continues, finally having found the right page. “Each of the pair give the object they most cherish to the other in a way to represent the giving of all that makes them themselves. These objects have been prearranged. Princess Scorpia, may I have the items?”

Scorpia, still crying and wiping tears away with a pincer has to be called again before she hands the pillow she is holding to Micah.

“Oh that’s me! Gosh sorry, still need to get used to being called a princess I guess. Love you two so much by the way.” She sobs, unable to hold back anymore.

She wraps both Adora and Catra in a hug before being hurried gently to her seat by Perfuma.

Adora sneaks a sideways glance at Catra, enjoying the smile on her face, Catra had been working hard to mend things with Scorpia and finally, after all the effort, tears, talking and no small amount of meditation with Perfuma, Scorpia is one of Catra’s closest friends and confidants.

“Thank you Princess Scorpia. Now each of you may give the gift to the other with maybe a few words?”

Adora sees Catra visibly swallow hard so decides to take it upon herself to begin. Nestled gently on the velvet cushion on a delicate gold chain is the pin that Adora has used for her belt for as long as she can remember. She takes hold of it and carefully ties it around Catra’s neck, keeping her focus on it while she speaks, her cheeks tinging pink.

“For as long as I can remember I’ve had this pin. It’s held my clothes together my whole life and during the war it became something I had that was a reminder of the life left behind. I hope that now for you Catra it becomes a symbol that I will be as constant to you as this pin was to me. Never leaving your side. I want this pin to represent my promise to you, for the rest of our lives I will always love you.”

While speaking Adora had looked nowhere but Catra’s eyes, willing her sincerity to shine through. Catra slowly blinks her big eyes, her tail shifting with Adora’s words and a shy smile lighting up her face while her ears prick up.

“Thank you Adora. And now you Catra?” Micah prompts after a minute of silence.

Catra rakes a breath that is barely noticeable, just a quiet exhalation through her slightly parted lips.

“Uh, yeah. I’m not really good with all this mushy crap but I’ve had this made for you.” Catra takes the other golden chain lying on the cushion and raises it up allowing Adora to see it for the first time, making her heart melt.

On the end of the chain is a red, miniature version of the pointed mask Catra wore, again for most of her life. Catra speaks while she ties the chain around Adora’s neck, hiding her slightly shaking hands.

“I never really had my own things except for this, the real one went… missing. But I had another one made. This is the only thing I ever really owned and now I’m giving it to you Adora. T-to represent that I want to give everything I have, everything I am to you. I only hope that one day I can deserve your love, but I’ll work hard every day until that happens.”

“Thank you Catra. To show the connection that will last from now until the end of time you may seal your promises with a kiss.” Micah says, raising his arms in the air.

Runes begin to glow on the ground, all of the guests encapsulated and glowing their own colour, pink, purple, blue, green, red. Adora feels herself glow as well, a bright blue colour that spreads to Catra and Melog. Catra and Adora are in the centre of a circle of runes and a warmth spreads through Adora, right to the tip of her toes.

She raises one of her eyebrows in a question and Catra rolls her eyes, launching herself upwards into Adora’s arms, kissing her long and slow. Adora could never tire of this, of Catra, the way her sharp canines scrape against Adora’s lip, the way her fur shifts when Adora runs her hands over her back.

Too soon though Catra pulls away a light blush again colouring her cheeks.

Adora turns to face their gathered friends, their family who all stand cheering and clapping. All the while Catra doesn’t let go of Adora’s hand, holding it tightly in her own.

“Now! Who’s ready to partaeeee!!!” Bow shouts, pumping his hand in the air.

"Woooooo!! Hell yeah!" Comes a voice, Adora isn't sure who but she shakes her head and smiles stepping into the throng of celebrating people, always keeping hold of Catra, just like the way she will always keep the necklace, now nestled comfortably in the centre of her chest.

A promise. Forever.


	2. The Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see what the Princess Alliance get up to when it's party time, this chapter is written from the P.O.V of Catra

Catra stands, leaning against a wall, claws absently tapping out a rhythm on the glass of water held in them.  
Her gaze is fixed solidly on Adora, the rosy cheeks, the loud dorky laugh. A small smile unconsciously spreads across Catra’s face at the sight of her wife. Truthfully red cheeks are present on practically every person in the room.  
As soon as the ceremony was over and Bow had invited everyone to party Adora had led the charge of what seems to be a mission to drink every drop of alcohol in the whole kingdom.  
Not Catra though, the feeling of… Fuzziness, of losing control isn’t something that’s appealing to her. The nightmares are bad enough, the memories that come unbidden at random times. No. Catra doesn’t want to willingly do that to herself.  
Now it's been several hours, Melog had, probably wisely slinked off to sleep a couple of hours before and Catra misses their presence, although Adora, as always helps with that nervousness.  
“WOOOOOOOOOOO!! UNDEFEATED CHAMPION!” Adora shouts suddenly, bringing Catra’s attention back to the love of her life. The dummy.  
Adora is standing, pumping her fists in the air, SeaHawk rubbing his wrist and groaning.  
“Who else wants to challenge me?!” Adora shouts.  
“My beloved! Please avenge me.” SeaHawk begs, sliding to the floor, hand clutching at his chest and the other reaching out to Mermista who is standing in front of him, arms crossed.  
“Ugh fineeee. Sea-ra accepts your challenge!” Mermista cries, sitting down in front of Adora and holding her hand out.  
Catra lets out a laugh, a genuine one. They come more often these days, and Catra loves it, the bubbling in her chest, the feeling that everything will be fine. That now she’s with people who love her and who she loves in return.  
“Hey Wildcat! Come on over!” Scorpia calls, waving a pincer in the air.  
She’s standing behind Mermista, Perfuma hanging onto her arm. Those two are a good match for each other. Catra’s happy that Scorpia was able to find the acceptance she’s always deserved in Perfuma, at a time when Catra herself didn’t appreciate Scorpia. One of the bigger mistakes in her life.  
A smile still on her face Catra saunters over, her tail swishing from side to side and her ears flicking in all directions, taking in every sound around her. She gives Scorpia a nod, thanking her for her part in the wedding and initiating a hug. It’s not something she’s used to doing with anyone other than Adora but Perfuma suggested it as a way to be more open. True to form when Catra glances at Perfuma she gives a smile and a small nod, acknowledging that Catra has been listening to her lessons.  
Catra then walks over to Adora, draping over her back and planting a kiss on her cheek, letting her tongue lightly glide between her parted lips before nuzzling into Adora’s neck.  
Adora turns her head to kiss Catra’s head in turn, sending a warmth radiating from the spot.  
“Here to support me?” Adora mumbles, a wide grin on her face and her words slightly slurred.  
“Always babe.” Catra mumbles back.  
She moves so that she’s still leaning against Adora’s back, her arms draped over Adora’s shoulders and her chin on the poof that Adora has, and always will wear in her hair. A purr begins to unconsciously thrum through her chest, vibrating through Adora and Catra’s eyes blink slowly.  
Seemingly energized by Catra’s presence Adora takes Mermista’s still outstretched hand, Swiftwind placing a hoof on the table before lifting it off as a signal to start the match.  
SeaHawk stands behind Mermista, bellowing words of encouragement, breaking into a loud song.  
“Come on Adora, focus you can do this!” Bow and Glimmer cheer, one on either side of Adora.  
Adora only grunts in response, sweat forming on her forehead.  
For several seconds Adora and Mermista both strain with all their might to beat the other. Everybody else gathered falls silent as the intensity reaches a head. First Adora’s hand inches towards the table before she flexes, her muscles rippling and she pushes back. Forcing Mermista to lose ground, sending her hand agonizingly slowly towards the table. Catra realizes she’d been fixated on Adora’s arm, the sweat beginning to gleam on it and forces herself to look away, just as Adora succeeds in slamming Mermista’s hand onto the table.  
“Boom!” She shouts in victory, pumping her fists in the air.  
“Aww my hero!” Catra teases leaning around to kiss Adora on the lips.  
“You know what? I think I want to try my hand… Er pincer. At an arm wrestle.” Scorpia says with a grin, taking Mermista’s recently vacated spot. “Not against Adora though. I reckon I can take She-ra.”  
Her words seem to hang in the air, Catra can see the wheels turning in Adora’s brain, before she breaks out in that dopey grin that makes Catra want to kiss her.  
“You’re on!” Adora accepts, pushing away from the table, staggering a little, Catra having to press against her to keep her upright.  
“For the honor! Of Grayskull!”  
Instantly there comes a flash of golden light, Adora grows several feet, muscle-wise as well as height-wise. A sword materializes in her hand and her eyes glow blue.  
Catra is still leaning against Adora, although now her hands are wrapped around her waist, her face pressing into her muscular back.  
She-ra used to invoke strange feelings in Catra. She loves Adora with all her heart, of course she does, she always has. But She-ra. For a long time Catra thought of them as separate beings. The best friend, then the princess. Enemy of the Horde.  
It had taken a lot of effort to understand that they aren’t separate. Adora is She-ra and She-ra is Adora. That she can love both of them equally. She’s still Adora even when she looks different.  
“Can you hold this for me?” Adora asks, her voice a little clearer with the regenerative abilities of She-ra.  
She holds out the sword to Catra which Catra accepts, the gold handle feels warm, alive somehow. As though Adora had been holding it for hours rather than summoning it from thin air.  
Catra holds it gently to her chest, letting the warmth soak into her, Adora’s scent is all over the sword, as though it were another part of her body. Catra can’t help but inhale deeply, her eyes drifting closed and a rumble spreads from some place deep within her.  
Catra reopens her eyes, blushing when she spots Glimmer looking at her with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.  
“Shut up Sparkles.” Catra mutters, looking away with a small smirk.  
Glimmer gives a brief, musical laugh, waving away Bow when he looks at her questioningly. As it always does Catra’s attention drifts back to Adora, now straining against Scorpia’s claw.  
Amazingly Scorpia seems to be holding her own, although that could be due in a small part to Adora’s seemingly uncontrollable laughing, so much so that she’s snorting.  
“Who wants some cake?!” Come the voice of Wrong Hordak, seemingly a welcome interruption as Adora immediately loses focus, looking in the cakes direction, her face lighting up.  
“Wow!” She says, her mouth popping open as Scorpia slams her hand to the table, sending a crack straight down the center.  
“Oops, sorry.” Scorpia apologizes sheepishly.  
“Don’t worry about it Scorpia we have plenty of tables.” Bow reassures her, ever the gentleman.  
At the same time the She-Ra form vanishes as does the sword still held in Catra’s arms.  
“Catra look!” Adora enthuses, tugging on her now empty arms over to the towering cake.  
It’s decorated with what was clearly a variety of inspirations, from the pink flowers to the blue frosting and sugar crystals hanging from it. With delight Catra sees elements of her and Adora there as well, her old helmet and Adora’s sword. At the top stand two figures, proudly arm in arm. Catra wearing her gold and white suit and Adora in her dress of the same colour.  
“It looks beautiful W.H.” Catra praises quietly.  
Wrong Hordak had decided, not long after the end of the war to choose a name for himself, a final break away from Prime. Not that simply shortening his name to the initials was that far away, but Catra keeps those snide thoughts to herself. There’d been a lot in the beginning, but as time had gone on they’d faded away some, more positive thoughts now coming first about others. She can look for goodness in people now, not just their potential to hurt her. It feels nice.  
“Thank you! It is my greatest privilege to have been chosen as your cake maker for this occasion.” W.H gushes.  
“They’d have been stupid not to.” Frosta exclaims, going to his side.  
Of all the Princesses she has changed the most outwardly, shooting up in height until she was taller than both Glimmer and Catra and also losing some of her childish features, although her hair she has kept short. Currently she’s pouting, technically she is old enough to drink but Scorpia had refused to allow it, cutting Frosta off after only one drink, maintaining that one was “far more than enough to celebrate with.”  
With the help of Swiftwind’s horn the cake is cut up into slices, more than half is left over because of the sheer size of it. Everybody gets a massive portion with the exception of Entrapta who only requests a tiny amount.  
Catra takes her first tentative bite, then other bigger ones, swallowing the whole cake in only 5 bites, its sweetness is delicious, immediately satisfying Catra’s sweet tooth and almost making her moan in delight.  
“You’ve outdone yourself W.H! This is amazing!” Perfuma exclaims, similarly polishing off her portion.  
“Indeed it certainly passes muster.” Hordak speaks up for the first time, having been lurking with Entrapta and Emily for the duration of the after party.  
Glimmer and Bow had understood when Catra asked for him not to be invited to the main wedding, although she’d allowed him at the after party as Entrapta’s plus one. Even now she turns her gaze from him quickly, noticing Glimmer whisper into Adora’s ear.  
Catra’s eyes narrow as Adora walks towards her with a smile, some cake smeared on her hand.  
“Adora! Don’t you even-“ Catra yelps as Adora carefully wipes her finger down the length of Catra’s nose, covering her in cake.  
“Aww Catra, you look so sweet like that!” Glimmer laughs, bending over with her enjoyment.  
Having eaten all of her slice Catra goes to the mountain of cake left and takes a big handful of it, keeping her eyes on Glimmer as she stops laughing.  
Faster than lighting Catra throws her handful at Glimmer who teleports away just before it hits. The blob instead hits Spinerella square in the face who turns around with a glare.  
Catra’s ears flick back against her head as she shrinks in on herself. “Spinerella I’m sorry!” She apologizes frantically.  
Seeing Catra’s nervousness Adora steps in front of her, some of her inebriation seeming to fade away.  
Instead of being angry though Spinerella’s glare turns into a wicked smile. “Now you’re in for it.” She smirks, sending her plate through the air on a gust of wind straight at Adora.  
“Food fight!” Comes several voices at once, SeaHawks in between clearly shouting, “Adventure!”  
“Food what?” W.H asks before the air becomes full of cake.  
It flies in all directions, people forming into teams before turning on each other with laughter and shouting. Not a single person is spared, not even Swiftwind, Adora making sure that he has a good coating. King Micah even joins in on the fun, using spells to launch the food at whoever is in his line of sight.

Once all the cake is gone people happily sprawl panting and exhausted all over the room. Catra is lying on top of Adora, carefully wiping away some of the cake on her face past Adora still laughing.  
She stops though when she looks into Catra’s eyes.  
“Hey Catra…” She whispers.  
“Hey Adora.” Catra whispers in response, her tail flicking eagerly.  
“You have a little cake…”  
“Where?”  
“Here.”  
Adora’s lips come over hers and it tastes of cake and alcohol and pure love, Catra unconsciously nips at her lower lip, licking up the cake that remains there. Adora pulls away, flushed and beautiful.  
“Can we go back to our room?” Adora asks in a husky voice that makes Catra’s toes curl and her body practically melt.  
“Sure.” Catra murmurs in response, standing up and pulling Adora with her, wrapping an arm around her waist when she stumbles slightly. Her tail joins in, draping around Adora’s leg.  
People are beginning to look tired, the party had gone on through most of the night and dawn was approaching through the large windows of the hall. Frosta is even passed out, snoring on a couch.  
Everyone is staying at the palace for a few days so it’s fine that they’re all tired and some are beginning to drift off to their respective rooms.  
Catra catches Glimmers eye from across the room, she’d gotten her back at some point in the fight, smearing her robe in blue icing.  
“You did a great job guys, thanks so much.” Catra shouts to them, while Adora waves absently.  
“Hey no worries! Glad you enjoyed yourselves. See you in the morning, or later today I guess.” Bow chuckles, rubbing his hand on Glimmers back.  
Catra nods, continuing with Adora towards their room, only stopping to say thank you to Scorpia and Perfuma.  
Mermista and SeaHawk had already gone to their room, as have Entrapta and Hordak so Catra will thank them later.  
So Catra continues leading Adora to their room, knowing that Adora will be asleep too quickly to do anything other than maybe wash the cake off themselves and change into comfier clothes.  
Still though she smiles, a warm feeling in her chest at having spent this day with the people she loves most in the world and ending it with the one person she’s loved for as long as she can remember. As she will every day from now on, until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this one! Hope you enjoy!  
> There'll be one more chapter coming after this one once I've written it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. I'm currently writing the "reception" part of this tale which will take place in the next chapter, so if you like this please consider leaving kudos or a comment so I know whether to publish it :) If even just one person wants to see the next chapter I'll happily upload it.  
> Thanks again!!  
> DireRaven


End file.
